How to Stop Being Bullied (transcript)
'"How to Stop Being Bullied" '''is the 32nd episode of the series "My Better Autistic Life." Transcript (The episode starts by taking place up in the sky, then it zooms into the room where Maraya's physical education class is. Maraya is sitting on the bleachers and looking at the camera while talking to the audience) Maraya (looking at camera): Oh, hello, viewers. Today I'm in my physical education class with my friends. And you know what I'm going to do? I'm going to play dodgeball with my friends! (Dramatic music starts to play when two big boys walk up to her) Devon: So, you're talking to yourself, huh? Maraya: Um...no. Devon: Well, I got to tell you that only ''babies talk to themselves, and you look like that you're a big baby. (laughing) Maraya: Stop laughing at me. I am not ''a big baby. Levi: You look like a big baby. Devon: And a dumb one, too. In fact, you are actually a big dummy more than a big baby. (Devon and Levi start laughing at Maraya again) Maraya (mad): I am not a dummy! I am an autistic girl. Levi: Well, then why are you mad at us? Maraya (mad): Because you're calling me a dummy, and that's not nice. Devon: It isn't? Maraya (mad): I said that it isn't nice for you to call me that. So if you call me one more mean name, then I'm reporting you to the teacher! Levi: So what are you going to do to us, tattletale? Send us to the office? Maraya (mad): That's it! I'm telling the teacher on you! (She runs over to where Coach Wickstrom is sitting on his chair, looking at his computer) Maraya: Coach Wick! Coach Wickstrom: Yes, Maraya? Maraya: Those two, big boys are trying to bully me! So, please, tell them to stop! Coach Wickstrom: Okay, Maraya. I will. (starts yelling) Devon, Levi, please stop bullying Maraya now! Devon: Okay, Coach Wick. Coach Wickstrom: Okay, Maraya. They said that they will stop. So now, get ready because we're going to play dodgeball. Maraya: Okay, Coach Wick. (While she walks somewhere, Coach Wick tells everyone to stand behind the line) Coach Wickstrom: Okay, students. Stand behind the line into two teams. (The girls are behind one side while the boys are behind the other) Allison: We're going to beat the boys team together, right, girls? Girls (in unison): Yeah! Levi: Not if we beat you first, right boys? Boys (in unison): Yeah! Maraya: Devon, Levi, I'm going to beat you guys once and for all. Levi: Nuh-uh! We'll beat you first, you'll see! Coach Wickstrom: Ready, set, go! (blows whistle loudly) (The game of dodgeball then begins as everyone is having fun. Meanwhile, Maraya dodges some of the balls that the other students threw, until suddenly, someone hits Maraya hard in the stomach with the dodgeball) Maraya: Oof! (Whistle is blown loudly) Coach Wickstrom (not seen): We have someone out! (The scene changes to where Maraya is walking home with her sister. Maraya is seen walking slowly until her sister opens the door and Maraya closes it on her way in) Maraya: Whew, that was a rough day that I had today. (She walks away to go to her room so she can talk about her problems. The setting changes to her room. Then Maraya opens and closes her bedroom door back when she got there. After that, she walks to her bed and sits on it) Maraya: Viewers, I got a ''big ''problem. Those boys whose names are Devon and Levi can't stop bullying me at my P. E. class. And they call me those mean names like baby, dummy, and tattletale. I told the teacher once and it didn't work, so now I don't know what to do. Unless... (She thinks about her idea for a few second before she even says it out loud to the viewers) Maraya (gasps): I got an idea! I'll get Ruff for help because he'll be able to solve this bullying problem. (She unzips her backpack to get her computer out and put it on the floor so she can make Ruff come to life) Maraya (looking at camera): To make Ruff come to life, we need to say the magic spell. Say the magic spell with me. (She starts looking down at her computer so she can say the magic spell with her viewers) Maraya: Computer, computer, Let me see Ruff Let me see Ruff So life won't be tough! (After she says the magic spell, some magic dust comes out, forming into a tornado as she watches Ruff come to life and land on the floor next to Maraya) Ruff: Hello, Maraya. What can I help you with today? Maraya (sighs sadly): Hi, Ruff. Ruff: What's wrong, Maraya? You look awfully sad today. Maraya: I had a rough day at school today, Ruff. Ruff: Maraya, ''my name is Ruff. Maraya: Yeah, yeah. I already know that. Ruff: Okay, then what's your problem? Maraya: Today at my P. E. class, I got bullied by two boys whose names are Devon and Levi. And they keep calling me names like baby, dummy, and especially tattletale. And however, I'm not any of those things. Ruff: Did you tell the teacher about it? Maraya: Yes I did. I told him...today. Ruff: Well, then you did the right thing. Maraya: Yes, I did. But, Ruff, how am I going to make them stop bullying me? Ruff: Tell the teacher again. Maraya: No! I already did it, and the boys didn't stop. Ruff: Maraya, asking for help isn't tattling. Maraya: It isn't? Ruff: No. Maraya: Then why are those boys bullying me? Ruff: It's because you're autistic, and I'm here to make you have a better autistic life. Maraya: But what if they don't stop bullying me? Ruff: They'' will stop bullying you, Maraya. Just wait and see tomorrow. Maraya: Okay, Ruff. (The scene changes to where Maraya is sleeping the next morning. Suddenly, her alarm on the computer is buzzing, which causes her to wake up) Maraya: Well, looks like it's time for another day to start. (She then gets out of bed and the scene changes again to where Maraya is at school. When she arrives at the study skills classroom, she sits in a desk behind her friend, Allison) Allison: Hey, Maraya. How are you doing this morning? (Maraya sighs sadly) Allison: What's wrong, Maraya? You don't look happy this morning. Maraya: It's about what happened at P. E class yesterday. Allison: Well, then why can you tell Mr. Jeffers about it? Maybe he can help you. Maraya: Just as long as you be with me, I'll tell him, okay? Allison: Okay. (They both get up together as they walk up to Mr. Jeffers, their study skills teacher) Maraya: Um...Mr. Jeffers? Mr. Jeffers: Yes, Maraya? Maraya: I got to tell you something that's about yesterday at P. E. Mr. Jeffers: Okay, then. Tell me. What happened at P. E yesterday? Maraya: Well, there were two boys named Devon and Levi, who were bullying me. I told the coach my problems and after that, they didn't stop. So now I don't know what to do. Mr. Jeffers: Don't worry. I'll report these problems to your counselor, okay? Maraya: Okay! (The scene changes to where Maraya is reported to her counselor) Counselor (not seen): So, Maraya, what's your problem? Maraya: Well, there were two boys named Devon and Levi, who were bullying me yesterday. And right after I told the coach, they didn't stop. So now I don't know what to do. Counselor (not seen): Don't worry, Maraya. I'll report them to the office, because they are going to be in big trouble. So, now, you may go back to class. Maraya: Okay. (She gets up from the chair and goes back to her class. In the meantime, the scene changes to where Maraya and Allison reach to their P. E. class) Allison: Well, here we are: our P. E. class. (She and Maraya start walking to sit down on their spots in the bleachers. Meanwhile, Devon and Levi were bullying Maraya) Levi: Hello again, dummy! How are you? Maraya: Don't talk to me like that. Levi: Huh? (After Maraya and Allison sit down, the coach blows his whistle) Coach Wickstrom: Okay, students. Today we're going to play some basketball, so let's get into our teams. (When all of the girls get into their teams, Devon peeks out to see what the girls were doing) Devon: Come on, dummy. Just shoot the ball! Maraya (in her own head): Oh, no! They're calling me dummy again, but I don't know what to do. (She throws the ball and runs away to tell the coach something) Maraya: Coach Wick? Coach Wickstrom: Yes, Maraya? Maraya: May I use the bathroom? Coach Wickstrom: Sure. Just hurry back. Maraya: Okay! (She then runs to get her computer so she can run away. The setting changes to the hallway as Maraya sits down and makes Ruff come to life) Ruff: Hey, Maraya. Why are you sitting out in the hallway? Maraya: Because Devon and Levi won't stop bullying me. Ruff: Have you at least told the coach today? Maraya: Yes, but every time ''I tell the coach, they won't stop. Ruff: Don't worry, I'll tell the coach this time, okay? Maraya: Okay. Ruff: Great! Now get up so we'll tell the coach together. (Maraya gets up for Ruff) Ruff: Good! Now let's go! (He grabs Maraya's hand on the way inside. But when they get inside, Devon and Levi wondered who that dog was) Levi: Whoa, who is that dog? Devon: I'm not sure who he is, but he is sure helping Maraya like a baby. (Meanwhile, Maraya and Ruff get to the coach so they can tell him) Ruff (clears throat): Ahem. Mr. Wickstrom? Coach Wickstrom: Yes? Ruff: Devon and Levi won't stop bullying Maraya, so if you please tell them to apologize to her, then they will become Maraya's friends. Coach Wickstrom: Oh, okay. I'll tell them. (yelling) Devon, Levi! Come here! Devon and Levi: What? Coach Wickstrom: You need to apologize to Maraya, okay? Devon and Levi: Okay. (clears throat) Devon: Maraya, we're really sorry that we bullied you. Levi: Yeah. I thought calling those names to you were funny, but we didn't know that we hurt your feelings. We're really sorry for doing this to you, Maraya. We won't do it again. Maraya: Aw, it's okay. You didn't mean it. Devon: So, will you forgive us, Maraya? Maraya: Of course I will. You are my friends now. Devon and Levi: Yay! (The boys run over and hug Maraya. Meanwhile, Ruff tells Maraya something) Ruff: You see, Maraya? They apologized to you and now they're your friends. Maraya: Yay! Thank you, Ruff! I really appreciate it! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. Now, how about if we all can take a friendship picture? Maraya, Devon and Levi: Yeah! Ruff (not seen): Say "Friends forever!" All (looking at camera): Friends forever! (After Ruff took the picture, the scene changes to where Maraya and Ruff are walking home. When they get to the door, Maraya opens it and Ruff shuts it on the way inside) Maraya: Wow, I can't believe I had a much better day today, Ruff. Ruff: Me too. (Then they both walk to Maraya's room. Like the front door, Maraya opens it and then Ruff shuts it back. While they continue talking, he takes her backpack off of her and puts it on her bed) Ruff: Maraya, I got to go, okay? Maraya (sad): Aw... Ruff: But don't worry, I'll come back. Maraya: You will? Ruff: Uh huh. Maraya: Phew! Ruff: Goodbye, Maraya. I'll see you soon. Maraya: Goodbye, Ruff. Thank you for helping me today! Ruff: You're welcome, Maraya. Now, see you soon! Maraya: See you soon, Ruff! Bye! (After their farewell, Maraya also thanks the viewers) Maraya (looking at camera): And thank you, viewers, for helping me too. And now that you and Ruff have helped me today, not only I have two new friends, but I also have a better autistic life. (As she waves to the viewers, the scene fades out, which causes the episode to come to an end) Characters *Maraya *Maraya's Computer *Ruff *Haley (non-speaking) *Allison *Kacey (non-speaking) *Caroline (non-speaking) *Mr. Jeffers *Coach Wickstrom *Devon *Levi *Counselor (not seen) Trivia *These are the first appearance of Devon and Levi. *The school counselor was in the episode too. It was just that he or she wasn't seen in the episode. *This is the one and only episode where some mean names were mentioned, like baby, dummy, and tattletale. *It is known that Ruff has an individual camera when he actually has one on his phone. *The characters Haley, Kacey, and Caroline didn't speak in this episode at all. *Skill(s) that Ruff helps Maraya with: avoiding to become bullied Category:List of Episodes Category:Episodes Category:Transcripts Category:My Better Autistic Life (Season 2)